Blood Of The Godfather
by Divess
Summary: Hermione Granger is living and teaching in Seattle, WA USA. Although she is halfway across the world from England, Hermione has managed to uncover an astonishing link to her best friend Harry Potter. T/AU/OC One Shot.


**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. I do not profit in any way. The storyline is mine. **

**Blood Of The Godfather**

Hermione had been searching for Harry since arriving back in London three hours ago. Out of breath and cursing Harry softly under her breath Hermione tried to figure where he could be. She had tried to check his office in the Department of Mysteries, but one of his arrogant Unspeakables had stopped her at the door denying access telling her that Harry had worked the last seven days straight and had taken three personal days. After a brief stare down with the wizard, Hermione had reluctantly left the area mumbling very unpleasant things which floated through the air in her wake.

She had next tried the Burrow knowing Harry liked to relax there under the firm protection of Molly Weasley. Even though he and Ginny hadn't managed to sustain their relationship, Molly still welcomed Harry into her home as a son. If Harry didn't want to see anyone, Molly was the exact witch to turn the person away. Luckily or unluckily for Hermione, Molly was glad to see the witch she called her errant child.

Having Molly be glad to see her meant Hermione had to sit down at the kitchen table, have a bite to eat, explain how she had been getting on in her position across the pond at the Seattle College of Technology and if she had found her life wizard. Just as Hermione had finally explained all to Molly's satisfaction, Arthur came through the door, pulled Hermione into a tight hug and began his own set of questions.

After reciting basically the same things to Arthur she had relayed to Molly, Hermione extricated herself from both Weasleys fleeing quickly from the Burrow with the half promise to return before returning to the States.

"I love those two people as though they were my own parents." Hermione mumbled to herself before turning into Apparition. "But they definitely know how to talk a lot."

Even though it was a long shot, her next stop was the cabin in Wales. It was well known among Harry's closest friends that he retreated to Wales to decompress after an especially hard case. It was also well known that Harry sometimes took his witch of the month along with him when he visited the cabin. So she had to approach cautiously. The last thing she wanted to see was some witch with her legs in the air and then be hexed for it. Some things you can't unsee.

Harry still considered her his sister, but he wasn't the cute, pliable wizard he used to be and wouldn't take kindly to an intrusion. He valued his privacy. Even from her.

Hermione walked purposefully towards the door knocking softly.

No answer.

She knocked again. This time with a very firm hand.

Still no answer. With an exasperated sigh, Hermione turned away from the cabin door and pondered where she should try next. Standing there on the porch, Hermione slapped her hand against her forehead. Had she been away from real magic so long she had forgotten her options? Obviously she had. Instead of running hither, thither and yon she could simply send a Patronus asking Harry where he was.

After sending off her otter, Hermione seated herself in one of the chairs Harry kept on the porch to wait for his reply. And the reply had come back within fifteen minutes. He was at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione remained seated for another five minutes wondering why Harry was even at Grimmauld Place. He loathed it. How many times in the past had he said it reminded him too much of having had a godfather then losing him. He must really have had a hard week. A flash of insight reminded Hermione that Sirius' old home might just be the perfect place to reveal what she had come all this way to tell Harry.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione brought 12 Grimmauld Place to the front of her mind and Apparated away.

/*/

It had been through divine intervention, the Fates or as Professor McGonagall used to say, pure, dumb luck that she had stumbled upon some very interesting information. She wasn't sure how Harry would take it, but felt compelled to share it with him. After that, Harry could do as he wished.

Hermione was dating a dark haired, very handsome, very intelligent Pureblood wizard named William White who after quite a few dates, many drinks and some intimate moments had begun to share bits of his life with her after she had disclosed bits about herself. William had been born a British citizen the same as she. Their conversations had taken off from there.

The information William had shared was horrific. His father was a murderer who had been killed trying to escape his own gang. His mother had been murdered when he was a baby more than likely by the same gang his father used to support.

William had been given over to his grandmother's care owing to the fact his mother wanted him to grow up away from the stigma of his father's reputation. William didn't remember her other than what he had seen in old photos. All of what he knew about his mother and father had come to him through photos and parchment he found after his grandmother had passed on. He wasn't even sure the woman who said she was his grandmother was really his grandmother. William had spoken bitterly about being twenty five years old before finding out his heritage and his real name.

One particular night after a bout of soul searing sex. They had remained entangled in each others arms while he shared the last bit of his family history. This bit turned out to be the most startling piece of information Hermione had heard since 1993 when she, Harry and Ron found out Sirius hadn't given up Harry's parents and hadn't murdered anyone.

As the words tumbled from his mouth, Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had sat up in bed so forcefully that a naked and sweaty William jumped away from her as though he expected to be hexed. Once they both had stopped laughing at themselves. William had padded across the room to pull out a metal box. The contents of which had stunned Hermione. She and William spent the next hour examining the contents together. With each new photo or document, Hermione's mouth fell open wider and wider. She was being shown material no one and she meant no one still alive could possibly know.

William White (silly name really) had been born **Reginald Sirius Black **to Sirius and Marian (Westcott) Black on November 5th, 1980 in Falmouth, Cornwall. His Godparents had been James and Lily (Evans) Potter whose photos were marked, murdered 10/31/81 in a clearly feminine hand.

Hermione had stared openly at William until he asked her to stop because she was making him uncomfortable. She had apologized before turning her attention back to the metal box.

As Hermione reviewed parchment after parchment, her mind began to race trying to figure out how quickly she could get this information to Harry. Initially she thought about writing Harry a long note revealing what she had found out. But in the end decided the information was too important to be sent as a message. She would have to get back to London.

There was a ton more information to be uncovered, but Hermione asked William to put it aside because she had something she wanted to share with him. He had laughingly asked if she had found information claiming they were related and had committed incest by shagging each other.

A laughing Hermione had reached over and taken his hand carefully explaining that she was Muggleborn so they couldn't possibly be related.

Walter tried to pull her into a hug telling her that was excellent because he had no intention of giving up her lovely company and her even lovelier pussy because of incest related matters.

Hermione smiled at him but refused to respond to his cheeky statement. Instead, she explained that although he wasn't related to her. He might be the closest thing to a living relative Harry Potter had.

William was well read and had immediately recognized Harry's name. It was his turn to be stunned. "Are you telling me I am related to the wizard who defeated Voldemort?"

Rubbing her hand up and down William's back, Hermione had answered truthfully. "Not by blood love." Going from there she had explained how Harry's father James Potter and his father Sirius Black had been best mates from the time they met each other on the Hogwarts Express at eleven years old. "And as you saw on one of those pieces of parchment in your metal box. Sirius was Harry's Godfather and James was your Godfather. You and Harry aren't related by blood, but you might as well be. You and he are the only two left of the Black and Potter bloodlines. Harry is going to go mad when he finds out about you. This has to be divulged in person. How is your schedule? Let's try to get Thursday and Friday off. We can make a long weekend out of it."

William held up his hand to slow Hermione down. "A minute Hermione please. I need a minute to digest all this."

Hermione sat down beside him apologizing for making assumptions.

William wrapped her in his arms trailing soft kisses down her neck. "I am not trying to dampen your enthusiasm sweetheart. And there is isn't any reason for you to apologize." He murmured trailing even more kisses down her neck. "I just need a minute to absorb it all. I think everything will fall into place in my mind if we make love again. In fact. I'm sure of it. What do you think?" He asked pulling Hermione's short pajama top over her head.

Hermione giggled as William pushed her down onto the pillow. "If making love to me will help you get your thoughts in order, I'm willing."

"Thank goodness." He had mumbled through a mouth full of Hermione's breast.

/*/

The first thing in the morning Hermione and William had each put in a request to have Thursday and Friday as personal days. The Dean allowed the days off with the stipulation they each find a Teaching Assistant to cover their classes. Which hadn't been a problem for either of them.

After a quick discussion, they decided to use a Portkey rather than a nine hour Muggle flight. They were magical people with neither being adverse to taking a Muggle airplane, but for short flights only. With two Portkey changes, the trip to London should only take two hours which would land them in London 1:30 pm UK time.

At the end of day, Hermione and William met at his flat to discuss the trip. In the clear light of day, William wasn't sure he wanted to spring his news on the great Harry Potter.

Hermione understood his trepidation and had patiently explained that Harry was not some demon to be feared. He was a regular wizard who had been put in the unenviable position of having to kill a monster. And had prevailed. Nothing more.

They discussed the trip over a lovely dinner of shrimp salad, green beans and red wine. William wanted them to have some private time, but Hermione was determined to learn as much as possible before bringing any information to Harry.

William made a screw face, but had summoned the metal box with the caveat he get some damn good sex before they caught their Portkeys in the morning.

"Well." Hermione replied without looking up from the box. "The sooner you let me go through this box. The sooner you can get me naked. So are you going to help me or sit there rubbing that erection?"

"I'm going to rub this erection for a bit," he joked. Leaning over to kiss Hermione in the crook of her neck he had mumbled. "Just keeping it warm babe. Just keeping it warm."

Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning back to the parchment she had begun sorting into piles. "This is so amazing." She gushed holding one particular piece of parchment to her chest. "Sirius was one of my favorite wizards. After we finally got everything sorted during 3rd year, I gained the utmost respect for him. I have even more respect for him now that I know about you and your mum. He stood up for James and Lily Potter while doing his best to keep his wife and child safe. Unfortunately, none of it worked out.

A serious William took the parchment from Hermione's hands, pulled her to him asking that she tell him something about his father.

Hermione gave a quick overview wanting to wait until they were with Harry to go into detail. Before falling into bed, William knew more about his father than he'd ever known in his life. As little as it was.

/*/

Thursday morning Hermione flooed out before sunrise. Rushing to her flat, she managed to have everything packed and ready to go in twenty minutes. When she arrived back at William's flat, he was pacing the floor still unsure if he wanted to make the trip.

They had a short wait in The Portkey Office during which time Hermione had to settle William's nerves. "You are a brilliant, technology professor at a prestigious university and have managed to survive an abysmal childhood. Please recognize the fact you are almost a clone to Harry Potter. Please relax. Why don't we do this? I keep a flat in London for the times I come home. If you do not want to meet Harry straight off, you can make yourself comfortable there. I will try to bring Harry to you. Which way do you want it?"

William thought for several seconds before admitting he would rather have Harry come to him. That way he would know if all the shit about Sirius Black meant anything at all to Harry.

"Alright. That's what we'll do." Hermione had replied even though she wholeheartedly disagreed with William's decision. "You'll wait at the flat while I find Harry."

And that was why she had spent the last few hours tracking down her best friend.

/*/

Although Harry hadn't had a Secret Keeper in years, the house still had a charm on it which prevented nosy Muggles and other unwanted people from seeing what was in front of them unless they had been invited by Harry.

She had been invited. In a manner of speaking.

Hermione had hit the ground running and was at the front door within seconds.

"Harry. Harry." Shouted Hermione as she burst through the door of 12 Grimmauld Place. Running from room to room, her voice rose higher and higher as she tried to pinpoint the whereabouts of her best friend. "Harry. Where are you? I have some amazing news."

"Merlin Hermione." Answered Harry stepping out of a room on the third level. "Can you take it down a few notches? My ears are bleeding."

"Fuck you Potter." Hermione answered good naturedly. "Get your arse down here on a run. I said I have amazing news and I have.

"I've had a bitch of a week Hermione. Every lowlife with aspirations of becoming the next Voldemort was out and about vying for our attention." He mumbled when he finally reached the first level. Coming to a stop on the last stair, Harry grinned at Hermione before pulling her into a tight hug. "How's my girl? I thought we were going to meet up in Seattle this summer. What has brought you back to _boring_ London? It has to be quite important to bring the technology queen back here. Not that it wasn't lovely to hear your banshee like screams permeate the house of my godfather. Come on through to the den. I'll get us some drinks."

Hermione grabbed Harry's outstretched hand letting him lead her down the hall. "You might want to bring the bottle Harry. This will take a minute."

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned back to stare at Hermione. "If this is about some Ron or Draco bullshite Hermione, I really don't want to hear it. If you don't want to be bothered with either of them, just tell them. They're big boys. They can handle rejection."

"Just go get the bottle Harry." She snipped irritably. "This doesn't have anything to do with either of those wankers. I am currently dating a fine lad named William White who is waiting patiently for me at my old flat."

"William White? What kind of name is that" Harry asked grinning like a fool. "Is he some mad Muggle or something? Not that being a Muggle would make him a bad lad. But Merlin Hermione. Couldn't you have found someone with a better name?"

Hermione balled up the napkin she had in her hand and flicked it at Harry. "Never mind my boyfriend's name. I'm here about a matter I think you will find incredible. As tired and run down as you are from your miserable work week. You will be begging to take me out to dinner after you hear what I have to tell you. Now sit your arse down and listen."

"Yes your majesty." Harry cheekily replied leaning back against the couch cushion.

/*/

The first six words out of Hermione's mouth brought Harry straight out of his chair. "Sirius had a wife and son."

"What did you just say?" Harry questioned in a fairly rude tone. "I love you Hermione, but I can't do this right now. Please save the jokes for when I come to Seattle."

Hermione bristled a bit at Harry's tone, but plunged ahead. "You know me better than that Harry. There is a time for humor and jokes. This is not one of those times. This is important. Your godfather had a wife and son."

Harry's eyes never left Hermione's face so he knew she wasn't being stupid. "Out with it then Hermione. What information have you found about Sirius…..and how?"

Hermione pulled her feet under her in the chair as she made herself comfortable. "First things first Harry. I've been looking for you for hours and as I've said. I left William on his own all that time. I would like your permission to invite him here."

Harry was confused and annoyed and it came through in his voice. Hermione drops the mother of all bombshells. Then as pretty as you please completely changes the subject asking to invite some boyfriend to the house. "What are you playing at Hermione? You say one thing then go completely off course with some other shite. If you have information about Sirius, I'd like to hear it. If you need to get back to your boyfriend, please go do that."

"I am not playing at anything Harry." Hermione replied in a placating voice. "Let me explain. I know that Sirius found a witch, married her and had a son because I've met him." She had then paused to let Harry absorb what she had just said before proceeding any farther.

Harry had absorbed what she said and was standing in front of her as rigid as a pole.

Grabbing Harry by the hand, Hermione asked him to sit down.

Which he did.

"I've known you a long time Harry so I know what upsets you. I would not do anything to get you to that state. It's just that I've come across information I thought you needed to know. Because this information also impacts William, I thought he should be here as well. However, I know you when you get into a snit. You have been known to remain in said snit for up to a year. Therefore, I will leave William where he is and continue with the story."

After taking quite the deep breath, Harry turned to Hermione with a big smile. "So. I've been known to remain in a snit for up to a year. Obviously the reputation I thought of as stellar is nowhere near. If you think William should be here, please invite him unless you'd rather talk at your flat."

"That's not a bad idea Harry. I did mention to William I would try to get you to my flat. Let's go talk there." Before Harry could move away from her, Hermione rested her hands on his shoulders to disclose the most important part of the entire thing. "William White is Sirius Black's son. You'll hear the rest shortly, but I thought you should know this bit before you meet him."

The blood in Harry's veins felt as though it had been heated in a cauldron and he began to feel hot all over. "William White? How? When?"

Now that Harry was out of his testy mood, Hermione grinned at his reaction asking him to get himself together so they could go.

"Does he resemble Sirius? Why isn't his surname Black? Does he know about me?"

Hermione guffawed. "Suddenly you're interested and full of questions. Let's go. All your questions will be answered shortly."

/*/

Five minutes later they landed in Hermione's small Apparition area where she called out to William who came through from the kitchen wearing only boxers and a tee.

"Lovely outfit Mr. White," chided Hermione. "I'd like you to meet Harry Potter. Now. Perhaps you could go make yourself more presentable by stepping into a pair of trousers."

Standing before Harry was a man who could have been a brother to Sirius Black. With a wide grin, Harry reached out to shake William's hand while commenting on his lovely choice in underwear.

William blushed, but was quick enough to zing Harry back. "All compliments should be directed toward my witch. She buys all my underwear."

Harry howled as he watched William head for the bedroom. Winking at Hermione, he commented that her boyfriend most definitely had Sirius' sense of humor.

/*/

William returned to the living room fully dressed carrying the metal box which he handed to Harry.

"Perhaps it will be easier if you examine some of the photos and parchment before we begin," said Hermione. "William and I will tell you as much as we know, but the items contained in that box might give you some sense of Sirius' private life when he was away from Godric's Hollow. One more thing. I introduced William by the name he was given after Sirius spirited him and his mum away from England. I'd like to correct that. Harry Potter, I'd like you to meet Reginald Sirius Black."

Harry put the metal box aside as he stood to greet William for the second time. This time with a manly hug. The two wizards sat back down with Harry glancing from William to the box finally pulling the box onto his lap. At the same time, Hermione reached out for Reginald/William pulling him towards the kitchen.

"To allow you time to sift through the information, Reginald and I will be off to the kitchen to fix dinner," offered Hermione. "Drinks are in front of you. Take your time Harry."

Reginald/William pulled Hermione into his arms as soon as the door closed behind them. "This is all so amazing. I have been alone since my grandmother passed. Now after all this time I find out I have had a close family friend living on the other side of the world. I could have studied that information for the rest of my life without realizing just who James and Lily Potter were. It's all down to you my love." He remarked ending his sentence with a well placed, passionate kiss to Hermione's lips.

Hermione wrapped her arms around William's neck to return the kiss suggesting he go back to the living room with Harry while she prepared dinner. "Talk with him. He loved Sirius like a father. Discuss what's in the box. Talking will keep his mind off his stomach. Which will be a good thing. Harry Potter may be a hero, but he becomes a monster when he's hungry," she added with a laugh.

"I think I will sweetheart." Reginald answered thoughtfully. "There is one little thing. If you are going to call be by my given name, let's shorten it a bit. Call me Reggie. Reginald? What were my parents thinking?"

Hermione giggled as she told him he'd had an uncle named Regulus and a relative named Cygnus as well. All things considered he had gotten off easy. Reggie didn't bother to comment allowing that Hermione knew way more about his lineage than he did.

/*/

Harry looked up when Reggie walked into the living room. "You look amazingly like your father when he was younger. I have several photos of him at my parents wedding."

"I'd like to have a look at those photos if you don't mind. I've only had one clear photo of him my entire life. Truthfully. I didn't care to have photos of a murderer who chose to run with his lowlife gang rather than stay with his wife and son. My mother was murdered you know. A group of filthy bastards found her and murdered her while she was searching for my father. At least that is what my grandmother told me."

Reggie's words irritated Harry and he snapped. "Someone of your intelligence should have tried to figure out some things for himself. You listened to old wives tales and called it done. Your father was neither a murderer nor a lowlife. Sirius Black was one of the finest wizards I have ever met."

Reggie was just as annoyed as Harry. At the moment, he didn't care who Harry was. He just knew he disliked his words and tone. "Was he now?" Asked Reggie running a hand through his thick, black hair. "Maybe he was a fine wizard to you, but to me he was a piece of shit who gave little thought to his wife and son. Just ask my mother. Oh! That's right you can't….because my father allowed her to be killed. I've lived my entire life with a grandmother who….

"At least you had a grandmother who loved you. Who took care of you." Harry shouted jumping up from his chair. "All I had was an aunt who hated me because her sister, my mother had been born a witch. I grew up in a house where I was considered lower than vermin. So cry me a fucking river because you were forced to grow up with someone who loved you. My life would have been so different had Sirius lived. We probably would have grown up together. Sirius may not have been able to save your mother, but he most certainly would have saved us."

"Are you both through?" Asked a trembling Hermione wiping her eyes. "You're shouting at each other as though you are enemies. You're not enemies. We are here to get all this sorted. I would like for you both to calm down and come have dinner. Please. I believe once we have everything laid out in chronological order. Sirius' story will become clear. To the both of you."

Turning first to Harry who was still fuming then to Reggie she asked if they would do that for her.

Both men sheepishly agreed to put aside their argument as they followed Hermione into the kitchen.

/*/

The meal began with some tension still remaining between Reggie and Harry, but as it progressed, the two men let go of their anger. After apologizing to each other, they began talking to each other.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief as she watched the two wizards conversing with each other. Near the end of the meal she suggested they allow her to do the talking as she had the timeline of events pretty much sorted in her mind.

Reggie had been first to comment. "Sounds like a plan sweetie. That way Harry will have to argue with you instead of me."

A flush of pink crossed Harry's cheeks as he too agreed Hermione should do the talking.

You are a pair of tossers who are being charged, by me, with cleaning up the after dinner mess. Now get to it boys. I'll be in the living room sipping my drink.

/*/

Hermione began speaking at 6:00 and spoke about forty minutes. She spoke slowly and carefully backtracking several times to get things in the proper order. When she was finished, Harry and Reggie understood what had transpired in Sirius Black's life…..and why.

"So. My father was schoolmates with Harry's father and they graduated in 1978. While James was courting Harry's mother. My father was courting my mother Marian Westcott. Having done almost everything together since meeting in 1st year, James and Sirius married within weeks of each other in 1979 promising to be Godfather to each other's first child. Everything would have been fine except Voldemort rose up marking them among others for death. James and Lily remained in Godric's Hollow taking on a Secret Keeper while Sirius chose to move his pregnant wife away to keep her and the baby out of harms way."

Here Reggie paused to take a sip from his glass.

After glancing at Hermione and getting a nod of confirmation, Harry took up where Reggie had left off. "I was born on July 31st 1980."

"And I was born on November 5th 1980." Reggie interjected pouring himself another whisky.

Harry laughed. "I would have expected no less. My father and Sirius…"

"…..Did everything together," smirked Reggie. "They must have…."

"That's enough of that." Hermione chided. "Have you forgotten there is a witch among you? I do not need to know the things you imagine James and Sirius got up to together. Get on with it."

"Yes Harry. Get on with it," said Reggie acting the innocent.

"We know Voldemort was after my parents. They dodged him until October 31st 1981 at which time he killed them both and tried to kill me. We all know that somehow I thwarted him that night causing him to disappear for the next eleven years. The part we didn't know was after my parents were killed Sirius went to check on you and your mother. Finding you both safe, he vowed to track down the person who had sold out to Voldemort and kill him. That was the last time Sirius got to see you and your mother because shortly after that visit he had been accused of multiple murders by the real traitor Peter Pettigrew. Due to the climate of the times. Sirius was judged guilty without a trial and sent directly to Azkaban. Your records show when the news of Sirius' arrest reached your mum, she cast a charm over your real information and sent you to Seattle to live with her mother. Then your mum risked her life by going back to England to search for Sirius. Unfortunately, the remaining Death Eaters were in a frenzy. They tracked her down and killed her in Godric's Hollow where she had gone looking for help from Peter and Remus. I don't want to get too far ahead of the story, but we all were led to believe Sirius went mad and killed all those people. It wouldn't be until years later that we found out he was innocent and had been railroaded into Azkaban. He hadn't murdered anyone."

The room went still when Harry stopped speaking so Hermione took up the story more for Harry's benefit than anything. Laying her hand over Reggie's hand, she commented how at 11 months old he was no longer Reginald Black. He had become William White, a baby who had been taken in by a kindly, old lady purported to be his grandmother. I only say purported to be because the information contained in the metal box about Reggie's mother and her family is very thin. I didn't come across any information relating to Marian Westcott Black having a living mother or father.

Reggie squeezed Hermione's hand, but spoke directly to Harry. "It would appear that my father is not the man I imagined him to be. He wasn't responsible for my mother's death in any way. He had us safely tucked away. If she hadn't returned to Britain to see about the wizard she loved, I would have grown up with at least one parent. I'm sorry I was such a ass to you earlier Harry. Truth be told. If I hadn't met Hermione, I would never have learned any of this and continued through life with a sour taste in my mouth always thinking the worst. I appreciate you both sorting this out for me. I'm very glad to have found two people who really knew my father."

Harry grinned at Hermione and Reggie before offering Reggie one last surprise. "You now know the basics about your father. Let me go a little more in depth."

Hermione looked puzzled. They had explained everything they knew about Sirius. What was left?

Harry soon cleared away Hermione's puzzlement as he began to recite the story of Padfoot the large, black dog.

Leaning into Reggie, Hermione clapped her hands in excitement while whispering furiously in his ear. "My love. You are in for a treat."

"Yes Reggie. You are in for a treat," parroted Harry as he began what turned out to be an even longer explanation than the one Hermione had given. So began the tale of Prongs, Padfoot, Mooney and Wormtail. The Marauders.

Reggie listened intently. Sometimes with a wide smile. Other times with the pain in his eyes very visible. Once Harry got into it. He only stopped to allow himself and the others a bathroom break.

When Harry finished the story of the Marauders and their map. Surprisingly, Reggie only had one question. Looking between Harry and Hermione he asked the burning question. "Are either or both of you an Animagus?"

Hermione laughed out loud while Harry looked incredulously at Reggie.

"No," answered Harry. "Neither of us is an Animagus. Is that really the only question you have after my long winded explanation? I've told you about an amazing map. That your father was friends with a werewolf. That he could turn into a large, black dog at will. That he spent twelve years in the worst magical prison in existence…"

"Hold on Harry," interjected Reggie grabbing Hermione's hand. "I do have other questions, but they are few because you've done an amazing job of explaining my father's formative years." He offered with a slight smirk. "It's just that it seems we've held you hostage for hours. I thought you might want to get back to what you were doing before Hermione kidnapped you. Besides, Hermione and I will have plenty of time to discuss my father when we get back home. To Seattle I mean."

"Actually," said Harry rising from his chair. "It was my pleasure. I have never had the opportunity to discuss Padfoot at length. Even with Hermione. It just hurt too much to discuss finding and losing the only father figure I'd ever known." Harry remarked earnestly. "I've been fortunate enough to find a kindred spirit who happens to be his son. I'm chuffed. I'll look for whatever photos I have and get copies to you. I'll be in Seattle this summer to visit Hermione. Hopefully we get to spend some time together. How long will you and Hermione be in London? We have another friend named Ron Weasley you should meet. If he isn't off on a job, we should all have dinner."

Behind Reggie's shoulder, Hermione shook her head from side to side.

"Or maybe not," said Harry. "Why don't I just grab Susan and the four of us will have a nice night out."

"Let's have dinner tomorrow night Harry. Tonight Reggie and I want to unwind a bit."

"Okay," answered Harry once again stretching out his hand to Reggie. "Sounds good. Before I go. I'd like to make a toast."

Reggie refilled all three glasses. Then he and Hermione raised their glass high waiting for Harry to speak.

"No matter what has transpired in our lives. Reggie and I won't have to look back in anger or remorse anymore over what we've missed. We can move forward as family. Today I have found the blood of my Godfather. To Reginald and Sirius Black. Cheers."

"To Sirius."

"To my father."

Hermione thanked Harry before pulling him into a tight hug. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Thank you very much Harry," repeated Reggie. "I look forward to tomorrow."

"Great." Harry replied reaching out to shake Reggie's hand one last time. Until tomorrow."

/*/

Harry was gone and the flat was quiet. After all that had been discussed, Hermione and Reggie were all talked out. There would be plenty of time for more discussions and possible revelations.

Reggie was reclining at one end of the couch head leaned back thinking over all that had been revealed when Hermione threw her legs across his lap rubbing her heel against his sleeping member.

"That feels good baby," crooned Reggie in a soft, seductive voice. "If you keep that up, you'll have something big and long to deal with."

"Really?" Asked a smirking Hermione. "Something big and long eh? After the surprise I've given you today, I expected a reward. Not something I can have any time I want."

Reggie smiled as he took Hermione's face between his hands pulling her into a deep kiss. "Since you can have me any time you like. Your reward will be not having dinner with Ron Weasley."

"Thanks for nothing," she replied dragging her hand through Reggie's tousled hair and throwing her arms around his neck. Then feigning horror, Hermione leaned back to look Reggie in the face. "I've just thought of something foul. Having sex with the god brother to my brother from another mother does sound a bit like incest."

"Does it now?" Asked Reggie twisting Hermione so she was under him. Sliding her knickers over her hips and tossing then to the side, he parted her legs pushing one finger inside her then bringing it to his mouth. Licking his finger, Reggie had a few last things to say before he pushed into her warm, wet pussy. "A bit of alleged incest won't be a problem. I think Harry will be fine with it. After all, I am the blood of his godfather."

The End


End file.
